Saiai
by XxLovelyxStitchesxX
Summary: Its okay its alright hearts will break hearts will mend and people will move on... Figgy Fang/Iggy slight Fax Fang/Max. Max's POV. One-Shot


Authors notes:

Hey! So this is a figgy fic one-shot. Figgy=fangxIggy. This came to me one day so I decided to y'know write it down. If you do not like slash, boy boy, boy love, then please do us all a favor and press the back button. If you decide to leave a hateful comment well then I'll use my master skills and well ignore it I guess. I mean if only we had the all powerful DELETE button then well I'd use that!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the story. I mean if I did do you really think I'd waist my time writing silly fanfics? The plot is mine however so you can't use it!

So without further ado I give you…Saiai

Ps: This is in Max's POV.

* * *

I saw the way he looked at him, the sightless bomb-fanatic. I tried not to mind really I did, but it seems my heart disagreed with my choice. But its okay, its alright, hearts will break hearts will mend and people will move on.

My flock seemed to think something was wrong with me today to which I replied, 'Please, something is _always_ wrong, we're bird kids.' That got them to be quit for a while. Well that is, until Nudge decided to start babbling on about something, food maybe.

I saw them together again smiling at one another. I see the love in his black pitiless eyes and I saw the way Iggy, even though he's blind, had such love portrayed in his blues. But yet why does Fang always kiss me? Hug me? Hold me? Why is he hurting himself just for me?

Does he know how much I love him; more then I can ever admit? How he assaults my mind every single day? How is rare smile gives me goose bumps and makes me blush like a high-school-girl-with-her-first-boyfriend? Maybe he does know, that's why he's forcing himself to get hurt over me.

He flashes me one of his rare smiles, I notice that it doesn't reach his eyes and this troubles me but I smile back as we flap our wings. He turns away and smiles lovingly at Iggy, it reaches his eyes and even though Iggy can't see, he seems to sense Fangs alluring eyes on him and he smiles faintly. I smile sadly and look away from the pure sight. Its sad that the only thing I can obtain from him is his body and the rest belongs to...Iggy wonderful Iggy.

I look at the sunset, its painting the sky in pretty colors: midnight blues, purples, and lovely shades of blues. Its mocking me I think because I'm feeling blue myself. I lay my head on my knees watching the sun sink into the earth. The moon rises up shining its rays on nature and on myself, it's a beautiful sight.

I look down at my flock they're sleeping peacefully by the crackling fire, we're in the woods camping just like old times and I'm taking the first watch. Angel is curled up by her brother Gazzy, along with Nudge in front of them. I flick my brown eyes toward Fang and Iggy, they're close together…even in his sleep Fang is protecting him. Don't get me wrong I know he'd throw away his life just to save any one of us but Iggy is special to him; he'd go the extra mile to save his beloved. But why is he giving up on that? Why would he throw Iggy away just to make me happy? He probably doesn't want to hurt me but does he know that he already is, by denying himself his love?

A part of me wants to fight for Fang because he should be mine but the other part of me is telling me to not be so selfish. Yet, how can I _not_ when the love of my life is in love with somebody else a boy no less? I mean don't get me wrong I have nothing against gay people, mind you, but these are my boys we're talking about. I would never have thought of them to be gay for each other. For one Fang was kissing random red-headed girls and Iggy wanted us, well Fang, to describe what the beach bunnies looked like to him, which by the way is very sexist. I took my gaze off the fallen angel and the bomb-fanatic and looked once more at the silvery moon.

I jumped slightly, however, when someone sat down next to me. I didn't need to look up to know who it is, "Shouldn't you be asleep, Fang?" I ask quietly.

"No, I thought we could spend some time together." He says softly, flashing me is rare-smile-that-doesn't-reach-his-eyes.

I nodded my head, "Oh that sounds like….a plan." I say softly my heart started to hurt again. Why is he going to throw away his sweet saiai just for me? I can sense him looking at me intently but I don't look at him instead I look at the trees.

He touches my vulnerable spot in between my wings, I shudder involuntarily, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing much. Just thinking about my destiny and saving the world. You know same old same old." The lie rolled smoothly off my tongue.

"Yeah that has to be tough." He agreed. I'm not sure if he believe my lie or not but either way he let it go nonetheless, "Has the voice been any help or just another headache?'

I finally looked up, big mistake, because as soon as his eyes locked with mine I turned red, "It's been quiet so far, nothing important. It usually just tells me a location for food or something and then lots of random numbers. I think the voice is breaking or something."

"So it's a headache then?"

"Yeah it's a headache." I agreed but he startled me by leaning in for a kiss, _'Voice now would be a good time to help me!' _

_ "Choose your path wisely." _Was all the voice had to offer.

_ 'Wow thanks for the cryptic message." _Meanwhile his lips drew nearer until his soft lips were on my own. So he's really going to do this to me? He's really going to throw away Iggy for me because he thinks it'll make be happy? Even though its going to hurt I-I have to do this. I can't allow him to be in a one-sided relationship with me I won't except it. As much as it kills me I'll have to do this. I fiercely pulled away, "N-no we can't not anymore! I wont allow you to do this to yourself!"

"Max, what are you talking about?" He looks baffled and confused.

"Fallow me." I mumbled carefully spreading my wings and flapping away from the tree branch. I stopped far from the camp but not too far because I can still see they're sleeping figures(my flock). I didn't want to wake them up. I turned around hovering in the air, Fang is close in front of me, "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"Why am I doing what to myself?"

I sighed, "Why are you forcing yourself to love me when clearly you're in love with Iggy?" I wasn't going to beat around the bush for this subject.

"W-what? I'm not forcing myself to love you, I _do_ love you. Iggy and I are both guys so that could never happen. I love him like a brother." He answered eye brows drawn together in an…unreadable expression.

"Please don't deny it Fang. He's your saiai your beloved. How can you deny it so openly like that? I see the way you look at him and even Iggy, who's blind mind you, looks at you the same way. So again I ask, why are you forcing yourself to love me?" I asked quietly gazing at his unreadable facade.

"I'm not. I do love you." He repeated.

"Wrong answer. Again, this time, truthfully!" I ordered.

"Why should I answer? Shouldn't you be happy that I'm even making this work? We are suppose to be together that's our destiny."

"No I'm _not_ happy with this! You're making me hurt, the way you deny Iggy but except this one-sided relationship! I can't allow this to go any further, I won't allow it. I can see that you don't like this and that it tears you up inside. So screw this so called destiny! You will _not_ be trapped in this relationship with me!" I say quietly close to tears. But I wont allow them to fall because I am the strong-willed leader and I'm Maximum Ride.

"What about you?" He asks softly.

"Me? Hah, don't worry about me I need to save the world remember? That's more then enough for me." I answered some-what bitterly. He looks at me for a long while before he slowly turns around and heads back to his sweet saiai, Iggy.

I can see them together they're happy and content. I smile a small smile at that lovely sight, then look away it pains me. I know I picked the right path, yet I can't help but feel bitter and resentful because of them. Angel touches my hand, "It'll be okay Max your time will come." She said ever so softly with her sweet smile adorning her face I smile back.

It's okay I'm alright my heart is broken but it will mend its self. Until then I'll hold onto all of the pieces of my heart _waiting_ for a bandage to come and fix it. So its okay its alright hearts will mend, hearts will break. So until then, I'll hold onto my broken heart, hoping and waiting hoping and waiting for someone to come along and _fix it._

**Fin~**

* * *

**Arthur's Notes**:

So what did you think? Please read and review I would love to hear back from you! I'm sorry if they were a bit out of character but I hope it's a good story nonetheless. Read and Review click the button! =]

Saiai: Beloved

~Lovely


End file.
